familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Villány
, /Вилањ | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = HU Villány town-hall 001.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = City hall of Villány | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Villány Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Baranya.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Baranya County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Villány in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Baranya | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Villány in Baranya County | latd = 45 |latm = 52 |lats = 10 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 27 |longs = 20 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Baranya | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Siklós | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gyula Imre Takáts | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 22.02 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 111 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2 539 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 112.03 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 7773 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 72 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.villany.hu/ | footnotes = }} Villány ( , , /Вилањ) is a town in Baranya County, Southern Transdanubia Region. It is famous for its wine. Residents are Magyars, with minority of Serbs. Etymology The name derives from the Hungarian word for lightning, villám. Formerly (centuries ago), the settlement was recorded under this form of name. History After the Ottoman occupation until 1918, VILLÁNY was part of the Austrian monarchy, province of Hungary;Handbook of Austria and Lombardy-Venetia Cancellations on the Postage Stamp Issues 1850-1864, by Edwin MUELLER, 1961. in Transleithania after the compromise of 1867 in the Kingdom of Hungary. A post-office was opened end of 1867 (depending from Oedenburg Post Directorate).Die Poststempel auf der Freimarken-Ausgabe 1867 von Österreich und Ungarn, Edwin Mueller, 1930 (in German) Geography The city is located in the encounter of three large geographical regions: the Great Hungarian Plain from the south, Baranya Hills from the north, and finally Villány Mountains border it from the west. On the plain, agricultural activity is common. The mountains and the hills provide a suitable place for wine producing. A fossil site known as "Villány locality 6" or "Villány-Kalkberg Süd" has yielded many vertebrate fossils from Lower Pleistocene. Demographics The settlement's population, divided to age groups: Twin towns — Sister cities Villány is twinned with: * Bodoc, Romania * Eislingen, Germany References Category:Villány Category:Settlements in Baranya County Category:Wine regions of Hungary Category:Baranya Category:History of Baranya Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary